Rescue for the Devil
Rescue for the Devil is the seventy-seventh chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary With Yu being led away, Mika concludes the first is a monster and close to being fully awakened. He also suspects a greater trap involving everyone around them being puppets of the first. Guren knows Mika intends to take Yu away, efforts to build trust are cut short when Mika attacks a suspected puppet in Guren, and he, Shinya and Kureto fight to successfully disarm Mika so they can prepare to battle the first. Ferid has some bad news as the first in Shinoa’s body enters the area wielding multiple scythes. Mitsuba is alone with Yu when Kimizuki, Yoichi and Narumi go to check on Mirai when they hear the battle. She witnesses Yu kidnapped by a scientist revealed to belong to the Hyakuya Sect. As Yu tries to remember in his mind, it is Asuramaru who is regaining his memories. Long Summary The soldiers flanked on either side of Yu instruct him to quit struggling and walk as they force him down the corridor. He urges that they forget about him and for them to just promise that they will find some way to stop Shinoa from turning into a vampire. Yu's sword has been chained to a table and covered with spell tags as he elaborates that monster said he knew both him and his demon contained within his curse gear as well.Page 1 Mika is following Yu as he is taken away. He considers the matter of Yu having memories of the first, and how as many times as it has awoken he has not met him. Having some indication that Ferid may have just been neutralised, and if the first is to fully awake it both means Shinoa is a lost cause. There are further ramifications of the firsts influence, namely his absolute hold over the Hīragi family for centuries. Mika considers it may very well mean that they have been led into a trap, with everyone here being his puppet. With these threats and possibilities, Mika is determined to get Yu and leave this place.Page 3-5 Out of nowhere, Guren taps Mika on the shoulder with his sword tersely asking where he thinks he is going. Doubtful that Mika is going to the bathroom, Guren asserts that Mika is not taking Yu anywhere. Mika verbally counters assuming Guren is another puppet of the first, and that he will not let him use Yu. Guren does attempt to put forward that he is in reality trying to save Yu from the curse he carries, but Mika tells him not to lie, he knows exactly what kind of man Guren is. With his sword still drawn he questions if he ran where would Mika go and whether he thinks he would get clean with Yu all by himself.Page 6-7 Both Shinya and Mito are nearby listening to Guren explain to him that the world is in ruins, that Mika has no allies also no idea what the first wants. Getting Yu away from the first is a problem without an answer and Guren continues speaking stating that he is not a puppet of the first, indeed has spent years trying to get out from under the Hīragi family and its curse. Mika queries whether Guren wants him to trust him, to which he replies what other choice does he have. Mika displays agreement, before immediately swinging his blade into Guren. He parries Mika’s attack with his weapon before telling him it is pointless, Mika is alone here, he does not care. Shinya is right behind Mika, rifle pointed directly at him. Guren orders him to end it, he complies, apologising to Mika beforehand that this is going to hurt a lot. Shinya blasts directly ahead yet Mika is able to avoid the point blank large-scale firepower. Whilst he appears awestruck at Mika’s speed, Kureto is also present, his sword crackling with electricity he orders Raimeiki to roar. With his cursed gear raised high, streams of lightning discharge all around Kureto resulting in Mika on the ground and disarmed. Irked, with the three of them and this result, Mika states it is not fair.Page 8-12 Surrounded by Guren, Kureto and Shinya all armed but not hostile, Guren finds Mika in a position where he can be spoken to. Being serious out of necessity Guren calls for an end to the tantrum, that without Yu, Mika is alone and anyone who is alone makes for an easy picking, he can do nothing on his own. Guren uses the situation to suggest that Mika finally give in and join them. If he wants to keep Yu safe, he should co-operate, Guren reiterates they are not the firsts puppets. Mika does not believe what he says, needing Guren to prove he is not a puppet, Guren says he cannot. The monster they are going up against is practically a god, he is unable to state with certainty he is not somehow betraying everyone. Guren does however have tons of friends here, and unlike someone (Mika) he does not intend to leave them. Turning his attention to Shinya and Kureto, he wants to know what they do, whether they can stop that thing. Kureto is forthright; they have no choice but to stop it. Whether or not they are puppets turning their sword on a god, Kureto is resolute they will decide their fates for themselves.Page 13-15 Shinya sarcastically comments on Kureto’s answer, and he reacts accordingly with his sword. Guren grounds them back into what is at hand, it is not the time to mess around with Ferid and Crowley fighting the first. Kureto interrupts that it does not matter if the first is strong enough to take those two down; they stop that thing no matter how many sacrifices they must make. Mika notices at first, Ferid excusing himself into the conversation. Appearing in the doorway he announces that he disagrees with the plan the human captains have come up with but does have some advice: Run. Now. To their horror, it is revealed that a content looking Shinoa is stood behind Ferid, clutching him by the neck. She is very happy to see them and simply must know what they are plotting and planning, she wants them to let her join in, just as she conjures multiple scythes.Page 16-19 Yu is sat on a stretcher surrounded by Yoichi, Mitsuba and Narumi with Kimizuki nearby. They all hear what sounds like a battle. Although Yoichi does not feel it is wise for them to split up right now when Kimizuki goes to check his sister, he nevertheless follows him with Narumi as well.Page 20 Yu asks what nearby scientists are doing, he is supposed to have information buried in his memories, and time is running out with that thing ever closer to taking over Shinoa. The scientists comply as one moves to place an electrical needle in the back of Yu’s neck. Mitsuba interjects, uncertain this is a good idea but Yu tells her he will be fine and for her to go and be there for Shinoa. He orders them to do it, Yu needs to remember what he knows to go and save Shinoa. With Yu under the effects of the needle, Mitsuba again asks if this is right before abruptly having a spell tag attached to her forehead by the scientist. She avoids the resulting explosion and multiple further ones as the scientist resumes his sudden assault on her. This man reveals he is a member of the Hyakuya Sect, and since Mitsuba cannot hope to protect Yu, they are taking him into their care.Page 21-26 He declares that a mission has been accomplished, “The Devil” and “Ashera Tepes” have been retrieved. Mitsuba intercedes drawing upon Tenjiryū but before she can attack, the scientist produces a long spear like weapon and instructs a Jigenso to rip it open. The thing being ripped open is reality itself as the spear slices through into another area and he departs with Yu unconscious with him, Mitsuba calls to everyone that somebody just took Yu and disappeared.Page 27-29 Yu lays on the ground with Asuramaru in front of him. He has been struck by two long javelin like weapons as he struggles to remember. Asuramaru finds it odd, for his memories are returning.Page 30-31 Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 19